Home automation, also known as home monitoring, home control, smart home, connected home, or the like, is becoming more and more prevalent. This increase is due in large part to modern-day advances in software and electronics, coalescence around a number of home automation protocols, and larger numbers of manufacturers willing to build smart devices using these protocols. Home automation may be as simple as automating a few devices in a relatively small home or space, or as complicated as automating an entire residence or building including hundreds or even thousands of smart devices. The number and type of smart devices that are available has dramatically increased as more and more manufacturers, including various major technology players, are getting involved in this space. Some of the most popular home automation devices currently utilized include lights, window coverings, thermostats, audio and video systems, door locks, security systems, and the like.
Many improvements and developments have been made in the field of Smart Home devices. However, many devices, especially existing devices in a residence or business (such as windows, window coverings and doors, for example), simply were not designed or configured to be smart.
Traditionally, windows and doors are opened and closed manually for ventilation, energy or security or safety needs. For example, a window or door may be closed and locked while the owners are away from home to protect the home from entry by an intruder. A window or door may be opened in order to vent noxious gases from the interior of the home to the outside. When the inside of the house is hot, a door or window may be opened to allow cooler outside air to enter the house.
Outfitting a home with smart devices can be a difficult decision for a home or business owner. Many times, the home or business owner already owns a large number of conventional non-smart devices. Replacing these devices can be expensive and/or wasteful. For example, a home or business owner may have already made a substantial investment in manually-operated windows. Replacing the windows with automated versions of the same can be prohibitively expensive in addition to requiring significant amounts of labor. Retrofitting the windows can also be problematic in that multiple different designs and sizes of windows may exist and retrofit solutions may be limited in terms of the designs and sizes they can work with. Retrofitting the windows may also require significant modifications to the windows to make the retrofit solution function properly. In certain cases, retrofitting windows may require removing the windows and cutting or otherwise modifying various components thereof.
In order to automate motorized windows, it may be difficult to extend control wiring to each of the locations, especially in existing buildings or retrofit applications. User control, both at the motorized windows and from remote locations is needed.
Another challenge with automating motorized windows is the power required to motorize the system. Motorized windows do not normally have power outlets near the mounting location. Batteries may be included in the motorized window system, however over a period of time these batteries will run out of power and will need to be replaced. An option to overcome this challenge is to provide solar panels to charge the batteries. Depending on the power requirements of the system, the size and location of the solar panel may need to be large in order to keep the batteries charged. It may not be desirable in many applications to have large or obtrusive solar panels.
For systems with multiple motorized windows, a simple wireless network may be implemented to control either a single motorized window or a group of motorized windows. However, there are many cases where a simple wireless network may not have the needed range to reach every motorized window in the system. More powerful wireless technologies may be implemented that increase the range, however these technologies require more power.
In view of the foregoing, what is needed is a system to automate motorized windows. Ability to wirelessly control the motorized windows, both locally (in the building) and from remote locations via the cloud is also needed. Ideally, such a system will enable different types and sizes of existing motorized windows to be automated. Such apparatus and methods will also ideally enable retrofitting motorized windows while minimizing modifications thereto. Yet further needed are methods that take advantage of the special placement of motorized windows within a home or building.
Other features needed for automated windows include sensors at or near the windows to allow control of the windows according to local or remote conditions to be realized by passing sensor data to a controller. Temperature both inside and outside the building, along with weather data and other conditions may influence how and when the windows are opened and closed.
Along with using sensor data to determine window control, calibration of the motors and actuators in the system may be carried out by monitoring the current, voltage and other electrical signals in the system.
User control at the motorized windows and at remote locations is also needed. Specifically, apparatus and methods are needed to enable motorized windows to provide features and functions not normally associated with motorized windows but capitalize on their placement between the interior and exterior of the building, near entryways, or other openings. Another main need is to provide a system that has low power consumption, thus reducing the electrical load on the battery. Lower power consumption extends the life of the batteries and reduces the size of charging systems such as solar panels. A way to provide communication and control of a group of motorized windows consuming a minimal amount of power is needed.